Then and Now
by Moonlite Star
Summary: [COMPLETE] With the Coming near, White will do anything to destroy 452. Who will Max turn to for help when those closest to her fall? Writing gets better after Chapter 13, I grew up! MA Please R
1. Terminal City

Battle at TerminalCity  
  


Max stays around in the building of Terminal City, waiting for an idea to hit her. Every single military protection agency waited outside the gates of Terminal City. If they fought, would they win? Tanks, machine guns, bombs…all would be present. How could they get themselves out of the battle? Running away was now not an option. It was time to stand up and fight for their right to live…

Max stood by Logan…just thinking.

"Still wondering what to do?" Logan asked Max.

"Yea, I don't want there to be a war."

"Do you have a choice?"

"Do I?"

Silence.

"If there's a way, you'll find it," Logan added reassuringly. "Your family is counting on you. I know you won't let them down…you can't."

"I won't…" Max said, after a while.

"Everybody, come here," she announced into the crowd of half frightened, half confident transgenics.

"What are we going to do, Max?" a young X7 asked. Her name was Cam.

"You'll see. Can I have everyone's undivided attention?"

Everyone looked up, everyone but Mole. Someone quickly elbowed him.

"Oh, did someone say something?" he sneered as he looked around.

"If you don't want to help, then leave."

"Fine, I will."

"Good luck!"

He was about to leave when he remembered all the agencies that blocked his escape.

"Fine, I'll help, but don't expect me to run out there unarmed with no plan in mind whatsoever and commit suicide."

"Good idea. Too bad I didn't think of it earlier," she responded sarcastically. "No one is going to die without taking a few others. We won't go into battle until we have no other choice."

"So what are we going to do? Go up to them and yell 'Hey, we're good. Don't shoot at us!'"

"If that's the way you want to do it…be my guest!"

"Ok, you two need to stop arguing," Logan interrupted. "We're not getting any closer to freedom by your fighting. You need to learn to work together or else your family is doomed."

"How do we know we aren't already doomed by her decision of staying here?"

"Well, you don't," Logan answered. "But you've got to learn to trust. I'm pretty sure they didn't teach that over in Manticore so you better learn it out here or else you won't be very happy in life…if you get to live to see it."

"'If?' So you don't believe in us?"

"I believe that if you work together, you will survive, but by looking at the way things are…how can you?"

"Ok," Max cut in. "Lets make a truce: Everybody will do what they can to help us win our freedom; otherwise, they will leave. Everybody who agrees, raise your arm."

All but one did. Finally, Mole gave in. Max separated everyone into groups of twenty or so. Everyone was to work within their group to come up with a plan. Then they would all present it. Whoever's idea had the highest probability of success would be the one they'd use. Everyone began brainstorming and jotting down ideas.

Max sent Alec to check the situation outside. When he returned…it was still the same. The National Guard, Army, Air Force…everything was still out there waiting for them to make a move, but what if they made a move first? They had to come up with a plan fast.

"Max, you know we can't negotiate with them," Alec said, reading her mind. "They won't stop till we all drop dead. We can't win."

"We can always try. Besides, I got a new plan."

"Really… I can't wait to hear it," Alec responded, sounding sarcastic, but anxious inside.

"I'll be right back. I'm going out there to see what they want. Make sure everybody is working on a plan."

"Whatever you say, Max."

Max went to the rooftop where see saw the tanks of the National Guard, the planes of the Air Force, the commanders and generals of the Army. She called out to them, "Please do not be frightened. I just want to talk."

Everyone looked up and searched for the owner of the mysterious voice. When they finally spotted Max at the top of the roof, they drew their weapons, but everyone held their fire.

"Who are you?" the general asked.

"Some know me as X5-452. Others call me Max."

"You must be the leader…I suppose."

"I've come to speak for my people."

"Then you may."

"We do not wish to fight, but we will if we must. We only want to live our life. We do not wish to harm anyone. I do not know where the idea of us harming others came from, but it is far from the truth."

"We don't know that."

Max ignored his interruption and continued. "We were born in America; therefore, we are Americans. Americans are given the right to a life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness. We are denied those rights just because we are different."

"Your kind was not born in America. You were made in America. That is different."

"What difference? We are not your enemy. There is another group. Through centuries of special breeding, they grew stronger. They are your enemies. They wish to harm you."

"If 'they' wish to harm us, then why haven't they made an appearance?"

"They are everywhere and they look just like you. They are waiting for my kind to die. Then they will make their move. If you destroy us, we cannot protect you. They will rule the world."

Still not believing Max, he stated," Why would you protect us?"

"You have a lot to learn about us."

Suddenly a black car pulled up behind the last tank…White came out of the car.

"Gentlemen, I give you a member of the breeding cult."

She dashed away and back into the building. She informed Alec of White's presence. Both quickly gathered all the transgenics.

"We will now discuss the plans."

She points over to the farthest group. Their spokesperson anxiously explained their plan:

"We want to blow everyone up! Gather all the X-series with cloaking abilities. They can sneak into the army unnoticed. Then, just set off one of their bombs."

Most nodded in approval. "We do not want to harm them. It will only make them hate us more," Max declared. Alec was about to argue with her, but decided against it. Mole on the other hand yelled," They already want to kill us. What difference will it make? We can't do anything that won't harm them without harming ourselves."

Before Max could argue, another voice spoke. "What if we don't fight them? We could just take the weapons away from them and make them turn back."

Alec looked at Max who looked through the crowd for the owner of the voice. "Who said that?" she asked.

"I did."

Those around the young soldier moved back so she could be seen.

"What is you name?"

"X7-497, ma'am."

"I didn't ask you your designation. I asked you your name. Do you have a name?"

"No ma'am, I don't."

"Please stop calling me 'ma'am'. We're not at Manticore anymore. I'm not telling to not be polite, but you don't need to respond like that here. Tell me the rest of your plan."

"Ok…umm, what do I call you then?"

"You can call me Max."

"Well, Max…if they come to get us, we just take away their weapons. We are faster than they are so they won't know what happened. Then, so they don't think we are holding them hostage, we just push them back out."

"I like your idea. You need a name…." she turned to Alec…"Do you have any names in mind?"

He looked at the young soldier. "How about Caroline…do you like that name?" 

"Yes I do. It sounds…nice."

"You're name will be Caroline then. All of you who don't have names may want to start thinking of one because you'll need one when you're out there. People won't like calling you 578 or any other number Manticore gave you. They will call you by your name."

Max heard some arguing outside…she left Alec and Logan in charge. She wanted to end this as fast as possible since Logan, Original Cindy, and Sketchy could ruin their health if they stayed any longer. When she snuck out to take a peek, she saw White arguing with the army general. He was trying to get through, but they wouldn't let him. A grin slipped onto Max's face. The army was putting him under arrest for continuous arguing and refusing to leave. Now he was trying to resist arrest. He would be out of the way. Max returned to the transgenics. Alec and Logan were begging to alter and improve the plan Caroline suggested. Max went to check on Sketchy and her Boo. They weren't feeling very good. When she returned, she also saw that Logan was becoming sick too. She wanted to get them out of there as fast as possible, but how? All routes were sealed. Maybe she could say that they were also extra hostages…or not.

Max told Logan that he was getting sick and so were Sketchy and OC. She didn't want them to stay. Logan refused to leave, but after long arguing, Max won. Max went back to the rooftop. The general was not present so she called him.

He looked up and acknowledged Max's presence with every soldier's gun aimed at her.

"We must stop meeting like this. There are several humans among us…they can't stay in here…they will get sick…"

"So what are you saying? You're going to let them die?" the general muttered something normally to low to hear…but Max heard it all…"just like your kind to do a terrible and inhuman thing like that."

"We do not want them to die or get sick. May they come out safely?"

"How do we know they are not like you?"

"A common sign that they are of my kind would be a barcode. They will not have a barcode…they must be able to come out safely and no harm may come to them afterwards…I want them to be released and allowed to live their life…no press…" 

"We will honor you request…send them out…soldiers will wait to make sure you are not sending out anyone other than humans."

"We appreciate this…" Max left to return to Logan and the others. She told Sketchy and OC to leave. Sketchy jumped up so fast he hit the wall…well almost hit the wall. OC wanted to stay, but Max wouldn't allow it. When she finally got everyone to agree to leave, she led them to the entrance.

Back at the entrance, the general awaited them. He was beginning to think differently about the transgenics…but still thought they were harmful. He still greeted her with the guns trained…but not as many…the soldiers checked for barcodes. None. Logan, Sketchy and OC left safely. Max returned to the planning. They had finished. Hours later…Eyes Only did another hack.

"This hack will last only 60 seconds. It cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped. It is the only voice of truth left in this city. Lately, transgenics have been cornered into Terminal City. Why? Because they are different. Because _we are scared. This isn't reasonable. They are Americans too. They should be given life, liberty, and happiness. This must end now…this must end now. They won't harm you. They are in fact just scared. Why can't they be accepted into this society? Look around…we are reliving the Civil War again…this must stop…This has been an Eyes Only Hack. Peace Out." It ended._

There was a ringing outside. Orders came from the mayor…who came from the senator…who _claimed they came from the President: Kill them all._

The general did as told. Soldiers advanced into the building…but the transgenics were also ready. Max was able to relay the message back. She took her hiding place. The soldiers entered. Suddenly, transgenics ran in from everywhere…but it was at such a fast speed…no one could see anything. After several minutes…there guns were gone and in the arms of the transgenics who held them aimed at the soldiers. 

Max spoke. "We won't hurt anyone. We just want to be left alone."

The general's cell phone rang. All those in the front could tell it was the president.

"Yes, Mr. President (who knows who the president will be)"

"How is everything?" (Max heard this along with several of the transgenics nearby the general. The voice sounded familiar…)

"We've got everything under control."

"Are they posing any harm?"

"No…not exactly…they stole our guns…but won't kill us…" the general retreated to the outside. His men followed.

Moments later…tanks began leaving and the general spoke.

"You made us remember what being an American means. You'll have to discuss this with the courts; however, on where you plan to live, but otherwise you are free to go. Oh and don't worry about the crowds that may come up to you. We'll prevent them from doing any harm…president's word."

"Thank you. We appreciate that this didn't turn into a war."

"Others are beginning to believe your true nature…good luck."

The general turned to leave. Once all the tanks and soldiers left, Max led everyone out…or some stayed.

Months later…Max and all the transgenics were registered as citizens of the United States of America…they did have to follow certain guidelines; however:

1.      If they broke a law…there are no warnings…they will be shot if resisting arrest (only because they have superpowers; if arrested…given a trial…blah,blah, blah.)

2.      They are requested to not make contact with young ones for fear they may frighten them.

3.      They are requested to live in a certain area if different…(their address was kept secret)

***The transgenics were free, but not at all too free. White still hunted for them whenever he found them…but those stories will come later…please tell me what you think of this story.***


	2. White

            This is the second chapter…I decided to try something different…it's from White's point-of-view. Tell me what you think…please…

Disclaimer: All the Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

Chapter 2: White

          White sat in his office listening to the TV. The news spoke only of the transgenics now part of the town with nearly equal rights. White was furious. He couldn't believe they actually persuaded the town after all the work he put into creating fear and hatred in their hearts. The Conclave wasn't any happier and he knew they would reprimand him for these recent events. Otto stood nearby. They watched as they explained that the transgenics would live apart from most people and that there was nothing to fear…White starts thinking…_if they live apart from humans…then maybe there is a way to catch them after all. He orders Otto to gather all the men. They were going to pay a visit to some of his friends…_

          White's car pulls up near an abandoned building. He meets with an unknown person…

          "Did you get the information I asked for?"

          "Of course…did you bring the money?"

          White signals for Otto to show him the briefcase. Otto opened it revealing the twenty rows of hundred dollars bills. 

          "That's all of it."

          "Good."

          "Now for your end of the deal…"

          "Here's the address. As of now, I don't know you…"

          The man turns to walk away. Suddenly he drops dead on the floor. White had shot him.

          "Get rid of his body," White commanded a nearby guard.

          White looked at the address the man had given him. When his men disposed the body, they drove off following the directions on the slip of paper the man had given him. Moments later, White appears in front of an apartment shortly after the sun set.

          "Bip, bip, bip," Normal repeated for the tenth time. Max and Alec still worked at Jam Pony. Normal expected both Alec and her to work even harder since they were capable of doing more. Max just wanted to live a normal life. It was nearly the end of her shift. She rode out on her bike to deliver her last package of the day. Exiting Jam Pony, she ran into Alec. He came back from delivering his 50th package (Normal was so upset when he found out Alec's true identity that the only way Alec would become his "Golden Boy" again was to improve business there so Alec willingly delivers a few more than in the past).

          "Hey Max. Going to visit Joshua later, ok?"

          "Yeah, sure. Wait for me though."

          "Kay."

          When Max returned from her run, Alec stood there flirting with a new messenger. 

"Alec, come on. We gotta go."

"I'll be right there."

Max waited while Alec tried to explain to the new girl that Max was only a friend. Finally, Alec returned to Max's side grinning.

"Why are you so happy?"

He held up a slip of paper with a phone number.

"Does she even know you're…well, you know, Manticore?"

"Course not. Who would want to date a freak?"

Max was about to answer, but decided better of it. Moments later, they arrived at Joshua's house. It was in a fairly isolated area. His neighbors were also transgenics. 

"Hey big fella," Max yelled up to Joshua.

"Hey little fella," he replied. Moments later, he came down.

"Joshua, my buddy, how have you been?" Alec asked Joshua when he arrived before them.

"Good. Jam Pony got you down?"

"Nah, Normal's just been bugging me too much."

They all went in and settled down to taste Joshua's new creation. When he placed it before them…they could hardly dare their eyes to open, yet the aroma slowly made them give in. Whether it had something to do with his canine DNA or not didn't matter…the food was great!

After dinner, Alec, Joshua, and Max sat down on the couch watching the news.

"Do you think White's still looking for us?" Joshua asked.

"No doubt about that…"Max answered. "I just hope he doesn't find those papers with our addresses."

"I wouldn't worry about it, that building is guarded 24/7 with many guards. Even _if White somehow manages to get in, they won't give him our records," Alec carelessly stated keeping his eyes glued to the TV._

"Did you forget that he _does have connections? For all we know, he may be out in the middle of nowhere constructing a new Manticore. Not only that, I don't think he quite gave up on finding me…he still wants to know where his son is. Never knew he was such a good father."_

"Max, he can't build a new Manticore. First of all, he doesn't have the money. Second, he doesn't even have the information. You gotta stop worrying. How are you ever going to live a normal life if you keep worrying like that?"

"I'm just saying we should be careful and never let our guard down…I don't want him knocking at my door."

"Guess no one will ever get those lessons Manticore taught out of their heads…"

But Max wasn't listening…she was thinking back to the time when Renfro threatened all the X Series, including her, over the life of Logan's. Also reminding her that all they needed to start over was one disk with all their research, it sent chills up her spine…

"Little fella…Max…are you there?" 

Max snapped back to reality. "Yeah…just got lost in some memories, Joshua."

"It's getting late, Max. I think we ought to head back now."

The sky was filled with orange, pink, and purple as the sun set behind the distant mountains.

"Yeah. We'll come back tomorrow, kay?"

"Kay…bye little fella. Take care now. Alec, you be careful too. Don't let White catch you," Joshua cautioned.

"Like he can…"Alec said.

They both left Joshua's place. The journey to and from Joshua's apartment to Max's was only about a mere ten minutes. Max turned the corner to her new apartment…

White greeted her...


	3. RUN!

          A/N: Ok, well…here's the third chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I like the way it ends on this chapter…so much suspense! J I think this is becoming a M/A fanfic. I don't like Logan much…Tell me what you think of it…I really wish I could get more reviews…

Disclaimer: All the Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

Run

          Max turned the corner and slowed her bike to a halt when she saw White. So did Alec. They quickly got off.

          "So we meet again, 452,"

          "You still can't get it in your head that my name is Max,"

          "You don't have a name. You know that."

          "You know, why don't we just skip the wild goose chase. You know I'll catch you."

          White's goons were closing in on both of them.

          "You know I would never let you do that, especially not without a fight."

          "Fine, it's your choice, but there's no use trying to avoid the inevitable."

          Max and Alec decided to run a fair distance so that White wouldn't assist his goons, but it was no use. White just followed them in his car.

          Max and Alec realized this, so they got ready to fight. White's men took out their tazors…unbeknownst to our two heroes, they were improved…

          Instead of striking first, they both jumped up onto the fire escape ladders on the apartment building. This slowed them down, but not for long. Max and Alec reached the rooftop. 

          They both got ready to fight. Two came at one. Max blocked the first kick and knocked the tazor out of their hands. Alec made the first strike, knocking the other guard onto the first. More charged at the two. White stood watch from a distance. When the time came, it would be his turn to fight, but that wouldn't be for a while. When the time would come; however, he would win…they would be too tired to go on…

          Max continued to fight back. Alec did so too, but as the fight grew longer, they became more careless. The tazors were able to make contact with them more often…

          Alec knew they were losing, but he was in no mood to being tortured by White. He broke free from the guards and took a gigantic leap. White actually thought he would make it, but the next building was too far…


	4. Capture

          A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. PLEASE check out my other story…I need more reviews in order to continue that one…Anyway, here's the fourth chapter…I hope you like it. 

***I think this story is actually more of a third person story, but kinda still from White's point-of-view.***

          Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

Chapter 4: Capture

          Alec jumps off, hoping to make it to the next building, but even his feline DNA didn't allow this stunt. Just before he reaches the building, he falls. Max was about to rush after him, but White's men kept her occupied. White stood there, victorious. Moments later, you hear a thud on the ground.

          "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Max yelled at no one in particular. Max knew she had lost Alec. White took advantage of this moment of weakness.

White's guards take out their tazors and finally got Max to surrender. To be on the safe side, White ordered then to knock her out for good. They did so with a tranquilizer.

They got her in the car and began to drive off. From out of no where, they heard a LOUD growl. It grew louder as they drove on. Suddenly, Joshua came and stopped right in front of the car. They would have crashed into him had they not stopped. They didn't expect another transgenic to be in the neighborhood. White told the men carrying Max to continue on. White and the rest of his men would try and capture this loose 'pathetic excuse for a dog', as White said.

White and several of his men stopped their cars and got ready to attack.

"You take Max. You can't do that," Joshua growled furiously.

"Of course I can, what are YOU going to do to stop me?" White recognized him as the creature that nearly killed him in the building above Jam Pony. He would be hard to tame.

"Everything it takes!"

"If that's the case, then come with us…"

"NO! You still have Max."

"Either way, you're coming with me."

With that, his men began closing in on Joshua. He threw the pipe he had in his hand. It hit them hard. They fought for a total of thirty minutes, exchanging series of kicks, punches, and throws (from Joshua). Luckily, White's men were tired by then and retreated…

***

Back at the building edge, Alec continued to hang from a laundry line. He looked down at the guard he threw off before he slipped. He just rose and left to find White was Alec's guess. He must have been one of the breeding cult members. Alec jumps into the third floor balcony. From there, he landed onto the ground floor. It was really dark, so he went home. He decided to search for Max tomorrow. She wouldn't be in any immediate harm…would she?

(Yeah, Alec's kinda rude, huh? Well, guess he's really tired. Maybe he thought Max escaped. Wait to find out! J )  


	5. Escape

A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed. Please check out my other story...it's really good…Anyway, enough of me yapping…here's the fifth chapter…if you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to e-mail me at angelshine20@hotmail.com. 

Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

RPGirl17: True. Alec wouldn't do what he did. There's a reason behind it though…you'll see.

Avelyn Lauren: I've been trying to create stories with suspense. I'm not too good at it though so it probably won't be often that a chapter will end as a cliffhanger. lol. I haven't actually thought much of the outcome.  I'm just writing as I go. It's going to be a Max and Alec story, but not like a romantic story…I don't like to write those.

Chapter 5: Escape

          Moments later, Max awoke. It was dark; she couldn't see anything. From the sound of things, she was in a building near the sea. She tried to move but chains held her back. She was really getting tired of this. Moments later, the lights flickered on to reveal a large room with empty boxes. She figured she was in an abandoned warehouse near the sea. She heard the door open. Although she wasn't able to see who entered, she had a pretty good idea it was White. It was.

***

          Alec began heading back home. _What am I doing? The fall must have changed my thoughts…or maybe something else did…I must go save Max…He turned around and went back to Joshua's. _

          When he arrived at Joshua's house, he found Joshua moping around. When he asked what was wrong, he told Alec that White took Max. Alec and Joshua took off for Logan's place.

***

          "Looks like I finally caught you, 452."

          "Took you long enough. Why this time? I've been right in front of you SO many times."

          "I decided now was the right time."

          "Sure, who told you this all of a sudden? You're breeding cult buddies? Or were you just not good enough before? You know, I'm not planning on staying here. Save yourself some trouble and let me go now."

          "After all the trouble I went through to get you here? Why are you so certain you are leaving?"

          "I have friends, unlike you."

          "You're friends are gone. Just thought I'd let you know."

          Even though White was bluffing, she still had heard Alec fall…but Joshua would come through, won't he…or did White get him, too?

***

          Alec and Joshua arrived at Logan's house. It wasn't a pleasant journey. Many kept walking by, coughing insults or rude phrases. Logan welcomed them in right away. Seeing both at one time wasn't common, but not uncommon either.

          "Hey Alec…Joshua."

          "Logan…Max's been kidnapped."

          He motioned for them to sit down. They did.

          "Ok. Tell me everything that happened," Logan calmly said, hiding his fear.

          "We were leaving Joshua's place. Max and I turned the corner. White just stood there, waiting for us. I don't know how he found her address, but he did. We fought up on the rooftop. I tried to jump across, but didn't jump far enough. I fell and grabbed onto a laundry line. The guard I threw off at the same time landed on the ground. Unfortunately, it was one of White's breeding cult buddies," Alec explained.

          "What happened after that?"

          "Well, I'm not quite sure. I couldn't see what was going on at the rooftop, but I heard Max yell. Then it was silent. Later on, I think Joshua got into a fight with White trying to get Max back," Alec turned to look at Joshua, who nodded.

          "White drive car with Max so I can't save her," Joshua said apologetically.

          "That's ok, Joshua. We'll get her back," Logan reassured.

          "How are we gonna find White?"

          "Eyes Only may have a way. He's also making sure this goes public."

          "Good idea, Logan," Alec playfully said. "That way, the other transgenics know White is still up and about."

          Logan does his Eyes Only hack reporting a kidnapping of a transgenic by an evil NSA agent. Then he searches for a signal from White's cell phone (he still had the information on White's cell from the last time he hacked into one of his calls). He found a signal…

_____________________________________________________________

Yes…a cliffhanger!!! J Anybody not like cliffhangers?


	6. Escape Continued

          Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

          A/N: Here's the sixth chapter… please also check out my other story…it's called _Disasters in Science, it's a dark angel story…it's about a Manticore scientist that…well, I can't tell you…you'll have to see for yourself…please check it out…anyway, enough of me, here's the story…_

Chapter 6: Escape-Continued

          Max sat alone in the room…not like she could do anything else. White had left not long ago after trying to find the whereabouts of his son. He truly cared…

          The lights were off again, so she couldn't tell how badly the cuts and bruises were, but she had a pretty good idea. White wouldn't give up. He knew she knew, but Max couldn't tell _him. She hoped for someone to come soon…maybe Alec was still alive…he would be the best to go against White…no one but White knows his face. Logan would just get himself hurt…and Joshua…does he even know I'm gone?_

***

          He picks up a signal from White's cell. Logan, Alec, and Joshua quickly leave the apartment. They follow the signal in Logan's van. They reach the shore and see several abandoned warehouses. It was silent…at least to the human ears. It was near dark. No one was in sight. An eerie wind blew through the night sky. They continued to walk along the empty street. 

The signal was coming from one of the warehouses but which one? It had long since disappeared. Only a red dot from one of Logan's markers remained. They would have to wait for another signal or trust their instincts. Using his super sense of smell, Joshua sniffed around, hoping to catch onto a trail from Max. Alec used his hyper-hearing to listen for their voices. Logan remained on his laptop waiting to pick up another signal.

***

          White exits the room where he held Max. _If only she wasn't so stubborn and told me where Ray was, she'd be in a lot better state than she is now. I really hate it when those transgenics make me go this far, but once I start, I can't stop. It must be something that runs in the cult. I'd better ask the Conclave about it. If I don't find Ray soon, they won't be very happy. Anyone who fails the test is not supposed to survive…why am I saying this? He's alive! He's not dead…he can't be…can he? White stops to think of the chances. He felt that he was alive, yet they say he's dead…he must find the truth. Ray's disappearance was really beating him up inside. Everyday, he thought of Ray, one day hoping to find him…alive. They would then lead a normal life: he would be the father and Ray, the son. They would play football in the backyard and go watch the basketball game on TV. He would teach Ray everything he would need to know for the Coming too. They would make such a great team and please the Conclave for sure. But everyday, he wonders whether his dream will come true. All this confusion seems to build up in his heart. All this sadness leaves when a transgenic is found. And all the madness makes their mark on all the victims Manticore made. _

When he stepped out of the room, he was greeted by Otto, his most trusted friend. Too bad their trust wasn't as deep as it should have been.

"We just did a thermal scan. It appears that we have two transgenics very close by."

"Have you been able to identify them?"

"Not yet, sir. They are working on it right now. I sent some men to go retrieve them."

"Good. I'll catch up with you I a few minutes…I need to go put away some files."

Once Otto was in out of sight, White's cell rang, just as he expected…

***

Alec, Logan, and Joshua continue to explore the warehouses. They hear footsteps in the distance…

~~~Yes! Double cliffhanger…I think. I'll stop soon…when I run out.~~~

 ***Thanks for reviewing!!!***

**A/N 2: I would like to thank Whisper for reviewing all my stories and helping to promote it. I highly suggest readers of my stories to also check out hers, titled: Not Himself. Thanks again, Whisper!**


	7. Rescue

          **Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.**

**A/N: Sorry I've been dragging out the rescue part for so long. Next update won't be for a while since I'm starting school. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. I have so many ideas…just gotta write it down…if you're bored…check out my other story: _Disasters in Science. Please read and review…*hint* I may just update faster…_**

**DizzyDame: I don't exactly know whether it will be a M/L or M/A. I kinda want to make it a M/A/L story since it doesn't really involve much romance. Can't we all work together? Maybe that's why people won't read it…please tell me what you think…what do people like…M/A/L?**

          **CoolAngel: Thanks…I was wondering if you were one of them. It's a real surprise to me. I never thought I'd be on anybody's list. lol.  Anyway, thanks again!          **

          **Whisper: Thanks for the tip. I'll try my best to improve my stories! **

**Chapter 7: Rescue******

          Max struggles with the chains, but with no luck. She was weak, but the cause of it was unknown. Possibly something in the atmosphere…she hears White talking to someone, but can't tell who, even with her hyper-hearing. The voices were muffled.

***

White answers his cell. It was the Conclave, just as he expected.

"Have you found her yet?"

"Yes. She is in my custody at this time."

"Good. Don't let her escape."

"I won't. Besides, she's too weak. I'm testing the 'Mantical'. It appears to be working." 

"You know you must get rid of her. If she lives to see the Coming, she'll ruin everything."

"I know. I just need some answers from her."

"Don't let your emotions take over, White."

"Weren't you the one told me we didn't have feelings?"

"You're right, you don't. Anything you _feel is unreal. Remember that."_

"I will."

"Do you have any information on the whereabouts of Ray?"

"I'm trying to find out."

"Do whatever it takes. You must find him before someone else does. I know how you feel. He was you're only son…he meant a lot to you."

White's stomach jumped at the mention of Ray. He didn't like discussing Ray with anyone…especially members of the Conclave. It would show his emotions, which would show weakness. He would not show them. He couldn't; otherwise, he'd be known as the disgrace. He couldn't let that happen…not when he was so close to becoming the hero… He shook off the feeling and continued the conversation.

"Yes…452 may be the only one who knows his location."

"Do whatever it takes, as long as she is gone, for good, and Ray is found. The time is near. We must prepare ourselves. Hurry. Finish your job! I expect to hear from you in a few days."

The call ended. White pocketed his cell and left to meet up with Otto, acting as if nothing happened…

***

As the footsteps approached, Logan picked up a signal from White's cell again. They were close…so close that White just walked out of the building next to them. It was then that they noticed his men not too far behind with Otto guiding them. They knew they were there, but how? Joshua, Alec, and Logan fled to a nearby abandoned building…seeking shelter and protection, but they knew they couldn't run for long. White would find them if he was able to detect their presence. They didn't have much time…

Ooo…I'm getting good at cliffhangers! *dances around* 

Sorry, but I like cliffhangers ...they're so fun! :)

***This was kinda rushed since I don't have much time…please tell me if it doesn't make sense. I'll try and fix it. Next time, I hope to be able to spend more time on it.***

*****If you haven't done so already, check out Not Himself, by Whisper*****

***Thanks for Reviewing!!!***


	8. Rescue Continued

**Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.**

          **A/N: Anyway, here's the eighth chapter…hope you enjoy it. It's slightly longer than the other chapters. **

**Zaz: I guess I'll go with your suggestion. This chapter is longer now than the others so far. 'Noship'…I guess that makes sense. Thanks! Guess I'll have to redo the summary a bit now…**

**Whisper: Thanks for your continuous support and tips/examples. I really appreciate it. I'm doing my best to improve it. :)**

**DizzyDame: Thanks for the info. I hope your back gets better soon. Best of luck! **

**ME: I'll try my best to add more details! :)**

Chapter 8: Rescue-Continued

          White quickly meets up with Otto, who appears to be having no trouble at all locating the transgenics.

          "We've identified one of the two transgenics. One is 494. The other one appears to not have a barcode; therefore, no designation. His DNA consists mostly of canine DNA."

          "I see. It may be that transgenic who wanted to save 452. Didn't know such a lowlife like her would _have friends. Is there anyone else with them?" _

"Yes. Our thermal scanners indicate that there is a human being with them. The identity is unknown at this point."

          "Can I trust you to handle these scumbags while I take care of some business with 452?"

          "Yes, of course, sir."

          "Good. I'm expecting you to bring them in very soon. Don't disappoint me."

          "I won't, sir."

***

          Max once again tries to pull free from the steel chains, using her last ounce of strength. She felt her muscles tighten with each tug, protesting her actions. She hears distant footsteps echoing in the hallway. They draw closer with every second. Shortly afterwards, White enters…

***

          Back in the dark, cold, damp abandoned warehouse, Logan, Alec, and Joshua begin to construct a new plan.

          "Logan, buddy, you think you can pull off one of your hacking scams for us again? It seems like they are using some electronic scanner to find us. I saw Otto holding something before."

          "I can try, but it may not work. We don't know exactly what type of device he has. Let's see…I'm going to set up a little scan on any electronic device within 250 yards of this place. Since these are all abandoned, I doubt there'll be any other electronics so it shouldn't be too hard to track down the device. Once I track it down, I'll see if I can hack into it."

          "Sounds good to me…you're the man Logan!"

          Logan sets quietly down to work. He had lots of equipment to set up. Minutes later, they had everything ready and in place. They conducted the scan and quickly found the device. It was a thermal scanner. Why hadn't they thought of that earlier? Hacking into it was no problem. The redirection part was a little more complicated. They heard footsteps rapidly approach. At the last minute, they withdrew. Logan pulled it off! Now they had to locate Max. They decided to check the warehouse White exited from first.

***

          "What did you do to me?" Max angrily yelled at White.

          "What did I do to _you?" White questioned. "Do you ever think of anyone besides yourself? Did you ever think of what you did to __me?"_

          "What I did to you can't be worse than what you did to everyone else you've come across, now can it?"

          "What I did to anyone else is none of your business, but if you really must know, _you determined their fate. Their lives were at your hands, not mine."_

          "You're only saying that to make yourself feel better."

          "I don't _feel, 452."_

          "Of course. How can anyone who kills people in cold blood _feel?"_

          "_They are not __people. __You are not __human. You don't seem to understand that."_

          "Look who's talking. We _are human. You are the one who's mistaken."_

          "I never make mistakes. The only mistake is letting you live. Now I've found a way to make up for it."

          White grins as he holds up a small bottle filled with some clear liquid.

***

         Logan stays behind in the warehouse. He continues to direct White's men to a false end. Alec and Joshua enter the warehouse. They hear voices:

          "I never make mistakes…the only mistake is letting you live…now I've found a way to make up for it…"

          It was obvious who the voice belonged to: White. They both slid their way quietly to the entrance and stopped right before it. The door was wide open. Conveniently enough, the hallway was dim so they were able to hide in the shadows. Alec motioned with his hands that he would enter first and attack White. If anything were to go wrong, Joshua should go back to Logan. If everything goes according to plan, Joshua would enter and help Max escape.

***

          Otto and his men stupidly followed the signal. Each time they 'reached' their destination, they found nothing. Otto began to get suspicious and phoned White…

***

*** Did I do any better with the details? Please tell me. ***

*** Is it any longer? At least long enough to make up for my absence? Tell me…that way I know how long everyone wants it.  It can't be too long though: I run out of ideas after a while and need to wait a day or so for new ones to come…that's why the beginning chapters are kinda short. lol. Now that school has started; however, I seem to find ideas everywhere (usually when I'm just drifting off)…I just don't have much time to type up the stories. I try to type up a little everyday. Hope you all understand. Thanks for your continuous support! Please post any comments or suggestions regarding the length of the story. I would be glad to hear them! :) ***

*** I tried to upload this story yesterday, but I think the site was down. Oh well, here it is today then. I apologize for all the extra author notes. Didn't mean for them to take up so much room. Sorry. ***

***Thanks for Reviewing!!!***


	9. Rescued Continued, Again

          **Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.**

          **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to keep the upcoming stories that length then. Sorry, updates will obviously be more distant. My school isn't treating us too kindly. We get A LOT of homework. I'm trying to update ASAP and I know quality is better above all, so I'll try to improve the quality of my stories.**

          **Avelyn Lauren: Cliffhangers are the only way I can actually guarantee myself reviews…lol…now that updates are more distant, I have a feeling the number of reviews will go down…I hope not…**

          **CuddleCub: I'm not taking a stand yet, but I think I'll allow the reviewers to have an input.**

**Reviewer Poll: Which way should my story go: ****M/L, ****M/A, ****M/Z, other? Post your opinions.**

          **Reviewer Poll 2: Which day would you prefer updates on this story? Post your opinions.**

**Chapter 9: Rescue-Continued Again******

          White's cell rings loudly. He quickly answers.

          "You can't find them...They keep disappearing? Otto, transgenics to not just 'disappear'…not only that, HUMAN BEINGS cannot disappear…Otto, turn off the device and turn it on again…"

          White looked around…as if he sensed something, but then resumed his conversation with Otto. He hid his mischievous grin from view.

          "Ok, thank you, Otto. I know. Don't worry. Just return to the base. I'll handle everything…"

        The call ended. White looks at the entrance. It was open…was there someone out there?

***

          Alec hears the conversation on White's cell. Why didn't he attack then…when White would be caught off guard? Did White know where they were? He motioned to Joshua that he would attack soon.

***

          Max continued to struggle to free herself from the steel chains. She just felt herself getting weaker. Every time she tried to do something, her muscles rebelled. It must have had something to do with the liquid in the small container White held. She decided to question White.

          "Just how are you planning on getting back at me? You'll never win."

          "This small bottle holds my victory, 452. It contains all I will ever need. You will soon find out I'm right." White evilly grinned. _I'm evil again. It must be the Familiar side of me taking over. He continues to look back at the entrance._

          "None of your friends can save you now, 452. They cannot defeat me. I will defeat them. In fact, my men are on their trail right at this very moment. Oh, they came, but they won't expect this…"

          White tossed the bottle he held into the hallway where it shattered, leaking out unknown gas particles…

***

          Alec stood listening to White's gloating. At the end, he was about to enter. He told Joshua to stand back. Unaware of the bottle that came right at him, he made his entrance, but fell to the ground before long. Joshua, seeing Alec down, backed away further. Even then, the gas particles sent chills down his spine and made him felt slightly woozy. He was lucky, though. He escaped through the door and breathed in some fresh air. It was enough to counter the effects of the gas chemical. Unfortunately, he was not lucky enough…for when he stepped out, he found himself surrounded by White's army…

***

          White grinned as he heard a thump. He turned to look at his prisoner. Any ounce of hope on her face had disappeared. Ah, hope. The feeling he had when he finally managed to take Ray away from his mother. The feeling he had when Ray bravely took the test, trying to be like his father. The feeling he despised, for it took away his son. The feeling that burned a hole in his heart and brought him sadness along with despair. It brought him anger and dread. He smiled at his long-lasting revenge. He was going to enjoy this…Ray would be avenged. 452 will feel his wrath…

          He walked up to the doorway. 494 lay there, weak, but not unconscious. White dragged him into the room. He showed 452 his new prisoner. He was finally winning, for once. He would at last have his revenge…

***

Logan desperately tried to reconnect. He had lost the signal. Logan heard footsteps approach his location. They must have finally figured out what he was doing. He quickly packed up his equipment and was about to head out the door when…

***

Alec laid there on the floor, trying to figure out what happened. He tried moving his muscles, but they only hurt more. He felt himself being dragged into the room. He looked to the side and saw Max chained up tightly. Then he looked up and saw White. White dragged him onto a chair and tightly tied some steel chains onto him. It was so tight it nearly cut off his blood flow. White said something, but he felt too weak to interpret what was said…

***

White looks down at 494 and back again at 452. Both were clearly too weak to do anything. He grinned. Familiars did feel…how could they not? He felt great! His mind silently crept away and imagined the taste of revenge. All his thoughts were washed away when his phone loudly rang. It was Otto. They had a transgenic with obviously a lot of canine DNA surrounded right outside his building. They were waiting for further orders. White orders Otto to terminate and dispose of it.

***

Joshua looks around. As far as he could see…there were guards. What would he do next? He backed up…entering the building once again and locking the door, preventing them from getting in. They loudly pound on the door. Joshua heads down the hall, but remembers to stop right before the entrance. He slowly peeks in and sees White chaining Alec to a chair. Max was nearby, also chained. They both looked spaced out. What was he to do? Where was Logan? What happened to him…did they find him? They were able to find Alec and himself…

Joshua toys around with the idea of attacking White, but then remembers that Alec fell to the ground instantly. It was from some gas. Transgenics weren't affected too much by the regular sleeping gas the police threw out occasionally. They would simply feel dizzy for a while, then return to there senses within seconds. Joshua knew this…he experienced it once. 

***flashback***

He was out at the grocery story trying to get some mac-and-cheese. The policeman around the corner suddenly got scared when Joshua tried to hand him his gun he dropped (he was being very irresponsible and spinning it around his finger tips). The policeman quickly threw some sleeping gas he had on him. Joshua felt dizzy for a while, but then recovered. The policeman was truly scared when Joshua didn't show much of a reaction. He quickly took his gun back and ran. Joshua had no choice but to laugh at the sight.

***end flashback***

This chemical White threw at them was different and much stronger. What would he do next? If he got caught, would they have any chance of escape? Joshua continues to wonder around the hall wondering what to do…he was so deep in thought that he didn't know White was near him…

***

Logan hears them break down the door…he looks for another way to escape as they enter, but can't find any…they draw their guns…

***

***That's it…a little longer than the last one…isn't it? I don't know if it's any better though. Tell me what you think about the details and stuff. Anyway, I thought it would be interesting if the bad guys won for a chance…but the question is…will they? Continue reading to find out. ***

***Thanks for Reviewing!!!***


	10. Who shall win?

          **Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.**

          **A/N: More reviews please. I'm not deciding the direction of the story till I get more votes! You can't vote twice though! I also seem to be losing reviewers…**

          **Averlyn**** Lauren: Umm…Logan isn't a transgenic. I think you're confusing my story with CoolAngel's, which I must admit started off somewhat alike. But it also took a turn: Logan was a transgenic, which made our stories totally different. Also, I think the only reason Max heard White coming was because she tuned out the other two fighting and listened carefully to the other sounds around her, which I doubt is anything different. She's done that before…hasn't she? Maybe I'm wrong. I don't know, that's just what I think. **

**PLEASE READ!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

          **REVIEWER POLL: ****How should this story be: M/L, M/A, M/Z, etc.?**

********************************************************************

**          REVIEWER POLL 2: Which day (s) should this story be updated?**

Chapter 10: Who shall win?

          White approaches Joshua with great caution and in silence. Suddenly, Joshua feels a sudden stab of pain at his side. It was too late. As he turned around, White stood there, triumphantly. His sense for hearing was obviously not as good as his sense of smell. He collapsed on the floor, coughing and struggling to breathe. Joshua felt his side…it was wet…with blood. Shortly afterwards, he felt dizzy. White dragged him into the room. As he did, Joshua felt his energy drain. White chained him into another chair, all the way across the room.

          "You see, 452. I am victorious this time. You cannot win. You won't…" he stated, with confidence.

          White looked over at Max, then back to Alec. Joshua saw him grinning. It made his stomach sick. How could they be losing…to _him? Max and Alec were no longer conscious. They seemed to be in another world… whatever the chemical contained seemed to have knocked them out._

          Joshua was beginning to lose hope. What was happening to everyone? Why is everyone getting so weak and White able to survive? Was the chemical aimed at transgenics? Joshua continued to sort out his thoughts. White continued to gloat. Joshua could barely hear him. Soon, he is lost in his own thoughts. He finds himself in another world…was it a dream?

***

          White looks at his prisoners, one by one.  He grins. _Looks like I'll finally win. He sees that both 452 and 494 were unconscious. The Manticle was working. The dog-man was also becoming weaker. His cell rang. He answered._

          "I know. 452 is at my mercy. I have her friends in my custody too. Don't worry, she can't escape."

          "Good. The Coming is approaching. You must destroy her."

          "I will, as soon as I find Ray."

          "You cannot wait. The Coming is arriving sooner than we expected."

          "Do not worry. I will finish her off before the Coming arrives."

          "For your sake, you better hope so."

          He hears a click and the call ended. He walks back to the center of the room. His cell rings, slightly stirring his peace. It was Otto.

          "What is it now, Otto?"

          "We've located the human who was with him. Shall we take him in?"

          "No, he's not going to pose a threat to us…of course you take him in! We let him go and he turns us in!"

          'Idiot,' he muttered to himself after he pocketed his cell. He sat back to think of all the ways he could make 452 suffer…for what she did to him…

***

          Logan backs up against the empty boxes, knocking them down. Otto speaks:

          "Give it up. You can't run."

          "You'll have to catch me."

          With that, Logan knocks down several boxes, causing a domino reaction. Then he ran. They fired several bullets. Several minutes later, he felt a slight pressure…he was hit. He fell to the ground…

***

          A/N 2: Mwahahaha…I'm evil, aren't I? Good guys win too often. What happens when the bad guys finally win? Continue reading to find out.

          A/N 3: I know this chapter was slightly shorter than the rest, but that's because I'm planning on writing another one soon…very soon. Hopefully I'll have one by Wednesday. Check, but I can't make any promises with the way school is going.


	11. The End is Near

          **Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.**

          **A/N: Here's the eleventh chapter. The people voting seem to be just voting and not reading my story. If that is true, I hope they will read my story if they get their vote. For now; however, I will not count their votes unless I know they have read my story. **

Since I've been posting this story in the weekends, certain reviewers appear to not be on during that time so I am trying a different day. Please answer both of the polls when reviewing. Enjoy…

          **Reviewer Poll: What day(s) in the week should this story be updated?**

          **Reviewer Poll 2: Who is your favorite couple?**

**Chapter 11: The End is Near**

          Logan looks around. He doesn't feel any pain, but he still fell…_why? he asked himself. He looked down and saw that the bullet didn't hit his leg, but his exoskeleton. He wouldn't be able to walk. It had been a while since he started wearing the exoskeleton again. The blood transfusion had kept him going for a while. Maybe by luck it would help him in this situation. He waited a while and tested his legs. No such luck. He heard many footsteps approaching him._

          The boxes had only slowed the process. White's men weaved their way through. Finally, they found him, helpless and unable to walk. Otto grinned. He took the opportunity to show White he could be of use.

          "Get up," Otto commanded.

          "It's obvious I can't. Can you not see that?"

          A soldier kicked Logan in the stomach.

          "Ok, ok. I'll try, but if you're expecting me to walk all the way with no assistance, then you'd better kill me now." Logan was taking quite a risk, but he had no choice. He knew White would want him alive, just so he could see Max suffer. He knew him too well.

          Otto ordered several nearby guards to pick him up. Pain shot through his legs, but he didn't show it. He couldn't give in, Max wouldn't want that. They dragged him all the way back to the building and threw him in an empty room. Why didn't they just put him in front of Max, showing their victory?

          He sat there, waiting. There was nothing else he could do. The room was almost pitched dark. He laid his head back and fell asleep…and dreamed.

**********************************************************

          _He was walking again. He wondered the halls of a building…more like a school. As he neared an opening, he peered in. Adults and children alike were cloaked. The priestess at the center was speaking in an ancient language. Beside her stood no other than __Ames__ White. They appeared to be in the middle of a ceremony. A body rested on the center table, but he was not close enough to see who. The priestess began speaking again, but this time, he understood._

_            "Today we stand before the ancient one who will one day bring us to power. But today, he will once again test us. He will once again see whether they belong with us. Let this sacrifice appease and satisfy one's desire. Let one guide us and take the right path."_

_            With everything said, the priestess slit the throat of a snake as she raised it for all to see. Bringing the snake back down, she laid the body aside and took the kariff. She gently imprinted it upon the arm of the body. Everyone was silent. __Logan__ noticed behind the priestess was a statue of something that resembled the Manticore…was that what it was? After several minutes, people began leaving. __Logan__ saw himself dash to another room. Soon, the ceremony was over and everyone had returned to their own activities. The body remained. __Logan__ peeked around the door. No one was in the hall. Then he found himself studying the room. It was a simple classroom. On the board were the runes from the same language as those that appeared on Max's body. He studied them. Lucky enough for him, there were translations also on the board. _

_            **When darkness crosses thy Earth's path, the strongest kind are those who last. But then comes one, from thy race is great, who saves thy Earth, from thy evil race. **_

_            Was that one person Max? It had to be. When he turned around, the room was filled with many cloaked faces. All were looking at him. They advanced towards him…_

**********************************************************

Logan awoke suddenly with fear in his heart. No one was in the room. His breathing soon subsided back to a steady pace. _What a dream. he thought. He began wondering whether or not it was an actual event._

***

White's cell rang once again. By now, all his prisoners had surrendered to the Manticle. All were in a deep sleep. White answered.

"Yes?"

"We've captured him."

"Who's him?"

"He happens to be Eyes Only. When we ran some tests while he was unconscious, the DNA matched the one the virus in 452 targets."

"Explain."

"The virus 452 has is deadly to him and only him because Manticore obviously targeted it for his DNA."

"Good. It looks like you finally managed to do something right. Where is he now?"

"We locked him up in the room next door. He can't walk so we just handcuffed him."

"Well done. You can return home to your family now."

"Thank you, sir."

The call ended. Otto dismissed the remaining soldiers and left for his own home. White; however, decided to make another call. It was to another familiar.

"I need someone to watch over them while I speak to someone."

"No problem. I'll be there right away."

Within minutes, a woman appeared. It was the priestess, to be exact. She stood in the room, watching 452 and her fellow companions. White entered the room adjacent to where the priestess stood.

As he entered, he saw Logan stir. His head slightly rose. His face was expressionless. But he knew he felt defeat. 

"So you are the famous Eyes Only."

"Why would that matter to you?" Logan questioned.

"It doesn't. I'm here to tell you that 452 is now mine. You will never win."

"Her name is Max."

"She doesn't deserve a name. You know that. You are better than her. You've been blinded by her tricks."

"It's you who has been blinded."

"Either way, she has been defeated. I am, for once, victorious and will remain victorious. No one will stop me."

Logan was silent. White grinned, knowing he had finally won the battle. He left, wondering what to do next…

A/N 2: I'm not sure whether this chapter is accurate. Please tell me if I have something in here that doesn't make sense or doesn't follow the storyline. I'll fix it ASAP. I can't seem to remember all the facts and at this point, don't have time to double-check. I apologize if this causes any inconvenience.

*** Thanks for Reviewing!!! ***

*** Please remember to answer both polls! ***


	12. Evil Triumphs, Finally

**Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.**

**A/N: Well, I just reread the last chapter I wrote…I think it sounded kinda lame…haha…but then again, I always think that…remember to review to tell me what you think! **Big News**: I've finally come to a decision—this story is going to be M/A. If you want to read a story that M/L, please check out _Disasters in Science_, my other story. That one will be M/L. I know it's been forever since I've updated. So I'm grateful if I find myself still having the same reviewers (and maybe a few new ones?).**

          **Avelyn**** Lauren: I don't think I introduced Zack into my story at all…**

          **Julie: Thanks for the info! :)**

          **All reviewers: Thanks for your votes and reviews! I appreciate it! **

**Dedication: Thanks Mel for referring reviewers to my story. For all those who haven't read Mommy I'm Home by Mel, check it out. It's good! Maybe I ought to do dedications more often…**

**Chapter 12: Evil Triumphs…Finally…**

The Priestess stepped into another room after determining that Max and the others were too weak to free themselves at the moment. _Was this the room that held the famous Eyes Only?_ she thought to herself. Before her, she saw a man with messy, brown hair. He was obviously only human. She chuckled at the thought of him attempting to escape. There is no way he can make it out unseen…and when he is caught, he would face those even stronger than the transgenics. He was worthless. Why would White keep him locked up anyway?

She stepped inside, advancing towards him, slowly. From a distance, he appeared to be unconscious, but at a closer view, one could tell he was wide awake.

"So you're awake," she commented, startling him.

Logan mumbled something under his breath.

"Did you say something?" She lifted his chin up to her eye level. His eyes opened slightly.

"Nothing…nothing…" Logan mumbled louder, as if he had gone mad.

She left the room, wondering if the Manticle was used on him with  the side effects now surfacing...or maybe White had already injected him with that chemical she gave him earlier…

A/N 2: Yes, short, next chap will be longer. This has to replace my author's note after all, doesn't it? Review, review! Thanks!


	13. Viruses Kill

**Disclaimer:** Must I do this? The only people who own it are obviously the only ones that also cancelled it!

**A/N: **Well, the last chapter was extremely short. **Make sure you read chapter 12 first!** I'll try to make this one A LOT longer, in compensation. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review! 

**Chapter 13: Viruses Kill**

"In case you're wondering, this is the famous Eyes Only." White entered the room.

Slightly startled, the Priestess turned around. "Back so soon?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want them to have ANY chance of escape."

"Are you saying I can't handle them?"

"Yes." 

"You should know, brother, that we are equally matched."

"Do not even go there. I have had more experience with them. I know their strengths and weaknesses…you don't."

"You're just jealous the Conclave didn't give you the promotion."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Believe what you want, but you know the truth." The Priestess left.

White walked up to Logan…

"Get up."

Logan looked up with a dreamy stare. "You know I cannot stand."

"I'm not asking you whether you can or cannot walk, I'm TELLING you to stand. Now do it, or else…"

 Logan mumbled something, earning him a hard blow to the stomach. He stood up, his feet wobbly. 

"Good…follow me."

Logan, still handcuffed, followed with each step bringing him excruciating pain. 

"Where are we going?"

"To say goodbye."

Logan was silent. White had finally decided he was of no use. Escape was out of the question, he'd probably die on the spot. White led him to the room next door. Without warning, he stabbed Logan with a needle, containing a crystal clear liquid, which surprisingly made him feel better. Logan turned to White, facing him with a questioning look. White said nothing. Logan was about to speak when he interrupted. 

"Do you plan on saying goodbye or not?"

Logan stepped further into the room. He watched Max, his eyes filled with grief and sorrow. Her lips were slowly turning blue. Max's eyes focused on Logan as he entered.

"Logan…"she whispered…softly.

"What did you do to them?" Logan said, turning to White. 

"I did nothing. This," he held up a vial also with a crystal clear liquid, "did everything for me."

"What is it?" Logan asked with his teeth tightly clenched.

"Nothing that concerns you." He grinned. "Do you wish to say your farewells or not?"

Logan walked up slowly to Max, close enough to awaken her from her painful nightmares, but far enough to not get infected. White walked up behind him, shoving him into Max…

Max watched…tears building up in her eyes as Logan collapsed onto the floor. It was too late…he had once again been infected with the virus.

"Too late." White enjoyed every ounce of pain they felt. He thought he would never have defeated them. And now, they are all at his mercy…

**A/N:** Well, how was that? It wasn't as long as I thought it would be…I would have made it longer…but…I thought that was a good stopping point…I'd like to see how many reviewers I still have since I haven't updated in so long…so review, review! The more, the faster I'll update!


	14. Lost

**A/N**: Yep, an update. As I said in my Disasters in Science update, this summer, I'm trying to finish up most of my fanfictions that I left dangling several years ago. A renewed interest in Dark Angel has led me down this path. It also gives me something to do this summer while I have nothing else to do...Anyway, it's been even longer since I've updated this piece, so if any returning reviewers read this, I'll be surprised - and thankful at the same time. Thanks to the reviewers who have read my story so long ago. You know who you are: allisonlightening, April, crazy4X5-494, lakergirl, and Whisper. I had to reread everything I wrote, so if anyone /does/ return to read this, the same would probably have to be done, so I would assume that that would discourage returning readers. Anyway, I found my writing laughably naive, looking back upon it. I had a blast reading through is just because it was so...well, my writing has certainly changed these past several years. Anyway, as a warning, the following chapter is a dark chapter, but I figured something new couldn't hurt. So...here it goes:

**Chapter 14: Lost**

"Max…I'm so sorry…" Logan murmured as he realized what happened.

Max's vision blurred slightly as the Manticle continued to circulate through her system. She wanted to tell him they'd get through this together, but she couldn't. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but the words would not come. She wanted to tell him sorry, for all that has happened, but her lips couldn't move.

White stood back and smirked at how pathetic the situation was.

With his last few breaths, Logan whispered his dream to Max, "Max, your runes…you're…one…save humans…White's people. Don't…let…them…win…I…love…you…"

Logan slumped over, giving in to the virus at long last. Eventually, his breath slowed to a stop. Although Max couldn't speak, her emotions were clear as a tear slid down her cheek. Alec, who was slowly coming to consciousness, but still weakened by the Manticle, could only watch as Logan passed away.

White roughly grabbed Logan and dragged him away. "Say goodbye to your lover," he said with a snicker.

Max opened her mouth, despite the pain it caused her. Her mouth was dry, making it difficult for her to form words. "Logan…" was all she could manage.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In another corner of the room, Joshua awoke, feeling slightly dizzy. He looked around the room and saw Max and Alec chained together. He moved slightly and felt a pain in his side, causing him to howl quietly. He looked down and saw blood seeping through his clothing. Using his hands, he moved the clothing aside to view the wound. White had stabbed him with something sharp and long, leaving a deep gash.

Hearing Joshua's cries, White turned his attention to Joshua. He was getting annoyed with his howling, so without more than a second's thought, he reached for his gun.

Joshua knew that staying in one place was not going to help their situation, so in spite of the pain he felt, he used all his strength to break free from the chains. Max and Alec needed his help. He couldn't let them down.

As White fired several rounds in Joshua's direction, Joshua just barely dodged them and escaped from his entrapment. He raced over to Alec and Max, breaking free Alec's chains, and then Max's. "You…blaze. White mine."

As soon as White heard Joshua break his chains, he threw Logan into the corner and raced over to stop Joshua, who had already freed Max and Alec. Joshua raced towards White head on, anger and rage giving him the adrenaline he needed to ignore the pain and surge on with his attack.

Alec's survival instincts kicked in when he realized he was free. Adrenaline surged through his body, clearing away his grogginess temporarily. He raced over to Max, still weak, but steadily regaining his energy.

"Max, we…have to go...now…" he pleaded.

Max wouldn't respond, still in her own daze after registering Logan's lost.

Alec sighed and steadily attempted to carry her out, stumbling every now and then has he tried his best to keep his balance.

Meanwhile, Joshua head butted White and rammed him into a wall. "Leave…them…alone!" he yelled angrily at White.

White fell onto the ground and was picked up roughly by Joshua again and thrown across the room to another wall.

As Alec headed out the door, he turned on last time to see Joshua racing towards White. As he turned back around and headed in the direction of Logan's car, shots were fired, and he knew Joshua had fallen.

White pulled his gun moments before Joshua had a chance to pick him up once again and fired angrily at the beast that was approaching him.

Joshua howled in anger and pain. The bullets stopped him in his tracks, with the force pushing him back. As White fired several more rounds, Joshua finally fell, defeated. His eyes looked up at White with hate and anger when White hovered above him, inspecting his work.

White looked down at him in disgust as he fired one final shot right through Joshua's head, taking any life Joshua had left in him. "I should have gotten rid of you earlier," he muttered as he raced out the warehouse to find his escaped prisoners.

With the knowledge that Joshua was down, Alec sped up his pace, racing to get to Logan's car. He had placed Max in the backseat and was now frantically looking for the keys, hoping Logan had left them around before his capture. If not, he'd have to hotwire the car, and that would certainly take much more time.

White was now running in their direction, firing his gun angrily, with hopes that one of his stray shots will hit them.

Alec sighed in relief when he found the keys stashed underneath some papers. Logan had saved them even after his death. Alec started the car and raced toward White, running him over and continuing away from the warehouse. They drove back to Logan's penthouse to return his car so that White wouldn't be able to trace them. Alec had also left his motorcycle at Logan's place when he set off on this rescue mission, so he needed to go pick that up. He knew White could be moments behind them, so he had very little time.

Driving quickly through the night, Alec raced towards Logan's penthouse. He quickly parked the car and carefully carried Max out. He gently secured her to him and wished she would wake up, but then he realized Max would probably protest to this arrangement. As he drove off into the night on his motorcycle, he dialed a number, hoping there would be an answer.

"Hey Brad, it's me. I know it's late, but something's happened, an emergency. Is it alright if I crash at your place? Thanks man. I really appreciate it."

-------------------------------------------------

White arrived at Logan's penthouse, seeing Logan's car. He cursed angrily as he saw it abandoned. He smiled to himself, however, as he pulled his phone.

"White. Activate the isotopes and ready the device. I'll need it by the morning."

A pause.

"I know it's the middle of night! Do it or I'll find someone else who can," he yelled angrily into his phone. He retreated home for the night, as he would have no way of finding them now, but tomorrow, the hunt would begin again. He looked down at his watch and sighed. He was running out of time. He needed to end this soon.


	15. Healing

**Chapter 15: Healing**

Alec rode up to Brad's place and killed the engine. He was feeling much better now, but Max still seemed really weak, which stumped him. He knocked on Brad's door and was quickly ushered into his place.

"Hey Brad, thanks for doing this buddy. I knew I could count on you."

"Anytime man. What happened?" Brad asked as Alec gently placed Max on the couch.

"Ran into some trouble, that's all."

"Is she going to be alright?"

Alec ran some fingers through his hair to brush them out of his eyes. For once, his generally playful eyes expressed worry. "I don't know...I think something's wrong. We need to have someone look at her. God knows what White's done to her."

"I'll give Stacy a call."

"Stacy?" Alec asked, confused.

"197. She's a field med. She should be able to help."

Alec nodded. "Alright."

Alec went by Max and checked her pulse rate. It was still steady. He listened to her breathing; it seemed normal. He felt her forehead; it was burning.

"She has a fever; we need something to cool her down," Alec observed.

"There's ice in the fridge," Brad directed. "Stacy says she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good." Alec went to gather some ice and came back to Max, who was now sweating. "Her temperature won't stop rising," he muttered under his breath. He placed several ice packs around her body and slowly began removing the outer layers. "She'd probably kick my ass for this later," he thought and smirked slightly.

A knock at the door signaled Stacy's arrival. Brad went to let her in.

"Stacy...Alec. Alec...Stacy." Brad quickly introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Stacy greeted. "What's the situation?"

"Long story short, we were caught by White, a crazy cult-guy bent on wiping us out, especially Max. I think he did something to her. She's burning up right now."

Stacy went to Max's side and checked a few things. "The heat emitting from her body is abnormal," she began. She opened her bag and took out a few things, including an IV drop. "She really should be at a hospital right now; they have more equipment to figure out what's wrong. I have a friend at a nearby hospital who should be able to get us a room there. I'll give him a call now. Get ready to move her."

"I'll get the car ready," Brad offered. "You just worry about getting her into the car. I'll be out front in two minutes."

"Thanks Brad."

Stacy made a call while Alec gathered any extra layers lying around. Max would want them back when she woke up. Alec carried Max while Stacy monitored the IV drip. They gently placed her into the car and headed off to the nearest hospital, which was only five minutes away.

Stacy led the way as she met up with her friend, also a transgenic who had found a job at Long Wood Hospital shortly after the siege ended. He introduced himself as 242, otherwise known as Welm. They found Max a room and gently placed her onto the bed. Welm and Stacy quickly got to work as Alec and Brad stood nearby watching.

After some time, with still no news as to Max's status, Alec stepped out of the room to find some bandages to wrap his own wounds. He had not noticed them until now.

When he returned, it was morning already, and Stacy had a frown on her face as she examined some papers held in a manilla folder.

"Don't tell me you have bad news..." Alec murmured quietly.

"Not exactly...but I don't exactly have good news either. We've managed to bring her overall body temperature down through ice packs, but it's only by a one or two degrees. I've taken some blood samples and whatever he did to her, I've never seen it before."

"What do you mean?"

"There's isotopes circulating in her body emitting low levels of radiation. That's partially causing a rise in her body temperature, but other than that, it appears harmless. Then...there's a handful of enzymes circulating in her blood that are meant to repair or break down useless pieces of DNA. Finally, there's a virus, which appears to be dormant, circulating in her bloodstream. I've never seen any other transgenic with so many extra components swimming around in the bloodstream."

"The virus is a present from Manticore," Alec explained. "The isotopes and enzymes must be from White. He knocked me out too, and I'm not sure if he put it in my system too, but I was out for a while, and normal gases don't tend to knock us out..."

"Let me take a blood sample from you as well and see if we can figure out what is going on," Stacy said as she prepared to take some blood from Alec. "In the mean time, we're working on filtering out some of the isotopes to see if it will help bring down her body temperature. Either way, the isotopes will eventually lose their energy; at the rate they're going, it'll only be a few hours more."

Welm was at Max's side preparing to filter the isotopes out. "Would one of you mind donating some blood to prevent blood loss?" Welm asked.

"I'll do it," Brad said, before Alec could offer. "You're hurt, Alec. You need rest if you want to heal properly. You can't afford to lose anymore blood."

Alec shrugged but saw the truth behind Brad's words. If White planned on attacking again, he would need to be able to be by Max's side...he was the only one left to protect her. It was then that the reality of the situation dawned on him. Logan was dead. Joshua was dead as well. Max...he didn't even know if Max would make it. His fist clenched tightly as anger and rage coursed through his body. He had not registered the severity of what had happened yet, and even now, his mind was still in denial that his closest associates were gone. White would pay for what he did, he vowed.

* * *

White picked up the tracking device the next morning, pleased to see that the isotopes were working perfectly. The low levels of radiation would be picked up by this handy device while accelerating the work of the Manticle. It was perfect. He cursed when he realized 494 had taken 452 to a hospital – of all places! How the hell would he get to them now without drawing a crowd?

He made a quick phone call so that he would have some back up before entering the building to find 452.

* * *

Stacy returned to the room with Alec's blood work. "You have the enzymes circulating in your body as well, but they don't seem to be very active. I took a closer look at the enzymes and they seem to be targeted for an area in the human DNA that's generally known to contain junk DNA, which may explain why it's not affecting you much. Upon first encounter, it breaks down the surrounding DNA strings in order to get to the targeted strand. This may weaken you for a bit, but then it repairs those surrounding strands once it reaches it target, so you feel better after some time. It basically repairs any junk DNA your body has. If your DNA is fine, then it won't need any repairing. I also found traces of a very strong sedative, which you may have inhaled, causing your period of unconsciousness."

Alec nodded in understanding. "I once heard Max say that her DNA was different; Sandeman had made her different," he recalled. "She doesn't have any junk DNA...so those enzymes must be trying to repair those DNA strands, since they think it's not normal."

Stacy nodded. "That's exactly what's happening. These enzymes are trying to 'repair' these strands by breaking them down and restoring it to a standard piece of junk DNA."

Alec suddenly looked worried. He knew Max's DNA was somehow connected to White and his breeding cult buddies, but he wasn't sure how. He also knew by now after meeting CJ and the Phalanx, as well as hearing White's rambles here and there during their previous encounters that Max was their ultimate enemy due to her genetic make-up. If his understanding of biology was correct, White had somehow found a way to destroy the very thing that made her special. "Is it working?" Alec suddenly asked, concerned.

Stacy looked up at him, noticing the look on his face. "Somewhat." She looked at her papers again. "Her body's naturally fighting it. It's quite amazing."

Alec let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "She's always a fighter."

"After we filter out the isotopes, we're going to give her something to destroy those enzymes, permitting she can hold out long enough."

"What do you mean hold out long enough?!" Alec asked, trying to suppress the panic and surprise in his voice.

"The enzymes...they're breaking down the DNA, attempting to fix them, but her body keeps fighting by fixing them back. It's like a tug of war where neither side is dominant. It's what is keeping her body very weak right now. While the isotopes are in her system, the enzymes seem to be working even better, which is why we have to remove as many of the isotopes as we can, but it's not easy."

Alec brought his hands to his head and cursed White under his breath. Stacy's phone rang, so she left the room to take the call. Welm finished the filtering the isotopes as best as he could and was now putting away the equipment. Brad came and sat down next to Alec. "It's going to be ok, Alec. How come you never told me how pretty Max was? And you had her as your breeding partner – talk about lucky."

Alec looked at Brad and forced a smile. "She was already taken. Refused to do anything with me," he admitted.

Brad looked surprised. "But you told Renfro—hell, you made it sound like you two had a great time."

Alec shrugged. "Why not? It's what she wanted to hear."

Brad laughed quietly now. "Guess I didn't know you that well at all. I mean, Manticore presented us guys with the perfect reason to get busy with the girls. If you told Renfro the truth, she might have changed her mind after some time in psy-ops."

Alec looked at Brad now, his eyes rather dark. "Manticore's breeding program wasn't exactly for our benefit, Brad. They were just using us with hopes of getting more super-soldier babies. Everything they did was to further their agendas. Anything that benefited us was just a plus."

Brad was taken aback, surprised by Alec's sudden change in mood. He then smirked, "You like her, don't you?"

Alec looked at Brad, surprised. "W-What?! What makes you think that? We're just good friends."

Brad laughed now. "Sure sure." He got up and stretched. "You think you'll be ok for now? I was hoping to catch some sleep before work."

Alec nodded numbly, his mind still on the words Brad had just said. "She's stabilized for now, so I think we'll be ok. Thanks for helping out Brad. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Call me when you need a ride back."

Stacy came back in and regrettably informed Alec that someone else needed help right now, but Welm was working on a solution to destroy the enzymes. She would be back to check on Max's condition later on in the day.

Alec nodded warily. He too needed rest. His thoughts once again drifted back to the conversation he had with Brad. He didn't realize how much his words concerning Manticore mirrored Max's when they first met until he reviewed their conversation. She had rubbed off on him, without him knowing it. He sighed as he silently admitted to himself that she was indeed hot, and her personality was one he could admire. Many men could easily fall for someone like Max, but he knew from the start that Max had already chosen, and they would never be together, so he accepted her friendship, which he valued just the same. They had both saved each other from life-death situations more times than either could count. Although she never thought him to be the most reliable person, he knew she could always count on her. With both Joshua and Logan gone, the only two people she trusted more than him, Alec knew she would need someone to back her up, and he knew then that he had to be that person. He would have to prove himself to be more reliable than in the past.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Welm came in and brought him a solution. "This should do the trick. Give this to Max about two hours from now. The isotopes should be completely inactive by then. She should start feeling better shortly after you administer it. I have some other patients to check up on, but feel free to find me if you need anything."

Alec nodded and watched Welm leave before turning his attention back to Max. She looked so peaceful in her unconscious state. He smiled as he realized that everything would be ok.

...that was, until a familiar voice spoke, "Don't move 494."


	16. Familiar Territory

**A/N:** Since I have started a new MA story, I'm hoping to end this story as soon as possible. I like the plot I have designed for my new story much more and have far more ideas than I do for this story. The poor writing at the beginning of Then and Now will disuade readers from continuing to read, and I personally have little interest in the story line. If you've been following this, I really appreciate that you have taken an interest. It gives me motivation to come to a conclusion. (My goal is to complete all my old stories before summer ends).

If you're interested in another MA fic; however, I would ask that you check out The Reins of Leadership, my new storyline. It's an AU story that takes place in Manticore. Max is made a commanding officer to prevent her from attempting escape again. She meets Alec, of course, and well, read to find out the rest.

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

**Chapter 16: Familiar Territory**

Alec nodded and watched Welm leave before turning his attention back to Max. She looked so peaceful in her unconscious state. He smiled as he realized that everything would be ok.

...that was, until a familiar voice spoke, "Don't move 494."

Alec turned around and came face to face with Ames White. "Dropping by to say hello?" he asked casually.

White smirked, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way – you carry 452 for me and we leave peacefully. The hard way, I kill you and take 452 myself." He then revealed a gun.

Alec glared at White as he went over to Max's side. "What the hell do you want, White? She's already dying from whatever the hell you put in her."

White sneered. "Good, but my people are interested in her. I'm giving you a chance to accompany her before she dies 494, but if you're not interested, I'll just finish you off now. Just trying to show my humane side."

"Humane. I didn't know you guys had it in you to be sarcastic."

The window opened and in popped another Familiar.

"Fe'nos Tol, brother," the Familiar greeted White.

White returned the greeting. "Looks like your time's up 494. I hope you've come to a decision."

Alec sighed as he carefully removed the wires and tubes connected to Max and gently scooped her into his arms. "I'll come with you."

"Very well." White didn't really like the idea of 494 coming along, but he also didn't want to risk a panic in a hospital by killing 494.

White's Familiar friend climbed back out the window and led the way to their transport. White smiled as he got into the vehicle and drove off to the Familiar's headquarters. It won't be long now. He looked into the sky and could see a few shooting stars. As soon as the Conclave had what they needed, 452 would be eliminated and 494 would die as well, but only after he would watch 452 die a slow painful death, White thought to himself.

Alec continued to watch Max sleep peacefully as they drove in silence. He would check the vial in his pocket every now and then. It would be the only thing to save her now. There was still an hour remaining before he could inject it. He only hoped they would survive that long.

After they arrived at the headquarters, Alec was taken one direction by the Familiar while White took Max.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again," he sneered.

* * *

Alec waited patiently in his cell for what seemed like hours. Finally, they tossed in a barely conscious Max. She had apparently woken up sometime after they took her away. He could see a few bruises on her face, arms and legs. They were looking for answers for something.

"Max!"

"A-Alec...is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Max. Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I think so. Alec...where are we?"

"The Familiars Headquarters, from the looks of it. How are you feeling?"

"Not...good. I...can't walk. I can barely move. Alec...they did something to me."

Alec found the vial in his jacket and took out the syringe he had gotten from Welm. "This is supposed to counter what they did to you Max. Just hang on..."

Alec quickly injected the solution and prayed that it would work. He watched as Max stirred a little, blinking in and out. He pulled her hair back, hoping it would start taking effect soon.

Max calmly breathed in and out. The solution traveled through her system, eliminating the enzymes that had started hacking away at her DNA. After ten minutes had past, she started to feel again. She tried moving an arm and could see Alec next to her. She smiled faintly as she tried to sit up.

Alec helped steady her as he saw the solution work. "Max...how are you feeling?" He reminded himself that if they made it out of here alive, he would make sure to thank Welm.

"Alec, what happened?"

Alec sighed, realizing she was probably only conscious for bits and pieces of things these past few days. It would be best to wait until all this was over before he broke the bad news. "We're locked up in the Familiar headquarters, Max. I think they want information from you. Max, they can't know I injected you with this solution to make you better. They think you're really weak right now because of some enzymes they put in you to mess with your DNA."

"We need to get out of here," Max suddenly said. "They're in trouble."

"Who's in trouble?"

"Logan and Joshua. White has them."

Alec frowned, but decided to tell her later. "The place is heavily guarded Max. We need to be careful. We don't want them weakening you again with that special solution of their's. You can't let them know you're feeling better."

"What should we do then?"

"We need to get out of here. Maybe someone will come unlock the door if they think you're dying," he suggested.

Max sighed and nodded as she feigned weakness again.

"When we get out of here, we'll need to run fast, Max. White will stop at nothing to find you and make sure you're dead before whatever special event is arriving for these cult goons. If something happens to me, don't worry about me...just keep running. Terminal City's the only place you'll be safe, Max. There's enough transgenics still there to protect you. Promise me...you'll stay safe."

Max nodded, "Don't worry, we'll get out of this together. They need our help, and we're not going to let them down."

Alec said nothing and walked up to the cell door. He started banging loudly to attract attention. "HELP! SHE'S DYING. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! SHE STOPPED BREATHING!! PLEASE HELP!!!!"

He smiled as he heard a pair of footsteps walking towards them. It was White. Of all people, it had to be White. He would make sure this bastard didn't make it out of here alive, if he could help it. White smirked as he arrived at their cell. "Don't worry 494. You'll be next."

"What did you do to her?!" Alec demanded.

White drew his gun. "Step back 494. You try anything and you're dead. I need to see her."

Alec hid a smirk as White started to unlock the cell. They couldn't be this lucky, could they? Surely White would have come with additional guards. Maybe they were coming, just not yet arrived. Then he heard it – distant footsteps running towards them. Yep, they were not that lucky.

White slowly approached Max, cautious to make sure Alec didn't try anything. As soon as White was within kicking distance, Max kicked the gun out of White's hand and kicked him in the face with the other leg. Alec came up from behind White and held him in a choke hold until he was unconscious. He would have to end this now. White would be their most knowledgeable agent when it came to the transgenics. If he was eliminated, then they would be greatly deterred. Without a second thought, he twisted White's head and heard a snap. Alec then threw his dead body aside. They would have to deal with the other approaching guards now.

Max didn't say anything, but Alec knew she was going to ask why he did it. There were so many things he would have to explain to her later...and he wasn't looking forward to it.

They blurred out of the hallways and took out the guards that just arrived. Unless they set off an alarm of any sort, there shouldn't be anymore guards. Alec locked up the unconscious pair of guards and took their keys. Quickly and quietly, the two navigated their way around the building to find a way out. As soon as they found an open window in an abandoned classroom, they headed back.

They were almost to the gates when they were spotted. Both Max and Alec quickly jumped over the gate and took off running. Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. After all the attention they had given to Max, none of them had thought to search Alec.

"Hey Brad, are you busy? I need a pick up. We had another run in with White, but he won't be bothering us anymore."

A pause.

Alec smiled as he gave Brad a location. "Thanks man. I really owe you."

Alec led Max to the location he had given Brad to pick them up. They would have to keep running – the Familars were most likely going to start a search. They arrived at a small restaurant. Alec saw a car...so, making sure no one was watching, he broke in and hotwired it. "Hop in Max. Brad's going to pick us up, but the location I gave him is a bit of a drive. The Familiars are going to be after us, so we need to get away from here as fast as we can."

Max sighed and got it. "You certainly seem to have this all figured out, Alec."

"Just making this up as I go," he said with a grin.

"So what did I miss? And where are Logan and Joshua? The last I remember was us in this warehouse with White. I wake up and I see a bunch of hooded weirdos chanting around me, with White occasionally asking me these questions and throwing in a punch or two. Then I'm thrown back in with you."

Alec sighed. "Max...things didn't go so well at the warehouse. White shoved Logan at you...and you accidentally reinfected him. He...died. When we escaped, Joshua gave his life to allow us a chance to get out..."

Max couldn't help the tears that were emerging. "You mean to tell me...they're both dead?!"

Alec nodded sadly. "I got you out of the warehouse and brought you to a friends. We took you to a hospital and a transgenic with a background in medicine took a look at you. They said White had injected a solution into your system that consisted of enzymes meant to repair your junk DNA. Except you don't have junk DNA. You were weakened because the enzymes kept trying to change your DNA back to normal, or rather, junk. It would destroy whatever purpose you had in life."

Max rubbed her head as she absorbed the load of information. "I wish the Familiars would all just...die," she mumbled.

They drove in silence for a while, left to their own thoughts.

"White." Max began. "You killed him, didn't you?"

Alec nodded. "I had to. He's the one who knows the most about us. He killed Joshua, and Logan. He wasn't going to stop coming after us if I didn't."

"The rest of his cult buddies are still going to be after us though. We can't fight them all," Max said sadly.

"We're going to need some help."

"How?"

"I have some connections...and there's still some transgenics lingering around in Terminal City, you know."

Max sighed. "Will they help?"

"You saved them from getting lynched by the public. They owe you that much."

"It's worth a shot."

They dumped the stolen car a few blocks away from the pick up point and hurried to meet up with Brad. Brad was waiting for them, attempting a smile.

Alec and Max returned a forced smile. They had too many things on their minds, and too much tragedy to be truly happy about anything. Brad drove them back to his place, where Alec briefed Brad on the whole Familiar situation. He asked for his help in the cause, and Brad agreed to help, promising to contact those he knew as well.

Max and Alec had decided, for safety reasons, to work out of Terminal City while contacting all the transgenics they knew to help in the cause. As soon as they arrived at Terminal City, they got to work. It wasn't long before they had an army ready for battle. All the inhabitants of Terminal City were willing to battle – it would give them the action they had been missing since Manticore. A few others they contacted also agreed to help and were making their way to Terminal City, where Max and Alec officially established a base of operations.

That night, a star shower illuminated the sky, sprinkling unknown toxins into the atmosphere. By morning, many humans were already infected with a deadly toxin, but they would not find out until many days later.


	17. Endgame

**Chapter 17: Endgame**

Within a day, over two hundred transgenics arrived at Terminal City to help with the cause, and many more were still on their way. Max and Alec had already laid out the plans for the attack on the Familiar headquarters housed in the asylum.

Over the next two days, they distributed the plans and organized several teams of transgenics with varying skills. As night fell on the second day, they all headed towards the Familiar headquarters for their assault.

"So this is it then," Max stated to no one in particular. "It all comes down to this..."

"You're up, Max," Alec said as he finished addressing the teams. "Time to give them your go-get-'em speech."

Max rolled her eyes and stood on the makeshift stage. She scanned the crowds of transgenics that had all gathered to stand up for their race, if you could call the transgenics a race. It brought a warm feeling to know that they still stood strong as one, even though many of them had their own lives.

"Let me start by thanking you all for coming today. Although we all have our own lives now, it's nice to see that we are still united as one. I'm not going to lie and say that this battle we have ahead of us isn't dangerous. Our opponents are anything but Ordinaries, so when we attack, we make it fast, and we make it strong. Don't hold back – they have taken many of ours. They want to eliminate us and prevent us from living the free life we have earned. Are we going to let them?!"

"NO!" the soldiers chorused.

"Fight hard and protect each other. We have something they don't, and that is a heart. We always will have someone to watch our backs, to care for us. They have no one. Remember that. Now let's finish this once and for all and show them who's superior! Let's MOVE OUT!"

Cheers erupted from the crowds below as the transgenics fell in line to get to their appropriate transport. Within an hour, all teams would be stationed right at the Familiar headquarters.

"Alec?"

Alec looked up as Max called his name. They were moments away from launching an attack.

"Thanks...for everything you've done. If it weren't for you, well...I'd be dead," Max finally managed. "I just wanted to say that...in case something happens."

Alec just grinned. "You'd do the same for me, but if you want to pay me back, a pitcher of beer at Crash would suffice after all this is over," he replied with a wink. He would not acknowledge that something _could_ happen after this battle. It just wasn't possible in his mind. They were going to win, and they were going to live. After all the tragedies, they deserved a happy ending, and the Familiars deserved to die.

Max forced a smile, but she felt less optimistic. "Let's get this over with then, and I'll get you that pitcher," she replied, even though she knew he was joking.

Minutes later, the transgenics launched their attack on the unsuspecting Familiars, taking many of them out with grenades and sniper shots. When the Familiars finally realized they were being attacked, it was too late. The transgenics had wiped out the majority of their defenses and the few remaining were already fighting a losing battle.

Max, Alec, and their small team of transgenics finally made their way to the main office, where the leaders were gathered and ready to fight. As soon as they arrived, they were met with a hail of bullets. The transgenics blurred in every possible direction to avoid the bullets and quickly disarmed the Familiars, engaging them into a hand-to-hand battle. Their team easily outnumbered the remaining Familiar leaders, so the battle didn't last too long.

When the last leader was down, the transgenics went to destroy their databases, but not before taking a copy for themselves.

"Alec, look at this," Max called out. She was looking at some of the drawings the Familiars had, as well as various photos they had of her when they held her captive.

"What is it?"

"According to these drawings and scribbles, a comet is supposed to come close enough to Earth to deliver hazardous toxins and wipe out massive populations, leaving the Familiars free to dominate what's left of the world. My...DNA...provides a cure for the toxins. They already have a cure made to save those they want to keep alive for information purposes, or whatever."

"When was that comet supposed to have arrived?"

"...two days ago. That night we started calling people in for this task."

"We'd better find that cure then and start making more of it as soon as we get back. The people will need it."

Max nodded and headed down another hallway in search for the cure. Alec followed her along, leaving the rest of their team to clear out the main office. After several room checks, they found a laboratory. After several minutes of searching the laboratory, they managed to find the cure locked up tight. Hacking into the computers, they easily undid the electronic lock and stored the cure in a steel briefcase. Alec was on one end of the room setting charges while Max was at the other end. Another figure entered the room and fired a shot at Max, but Alec blurred just in time to intercept the bullet, knocking Max over. Max rolled into a fighting stance, blurring towards the attacker and quickly disarmed him. Within seconds, she had snapped the attackers neck and was back at Alec's side.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Max asked in anger and worry. The bullet aimed for Max had gone right through Alec's chest. But it barely missed his heart.

Alec just looked up at Max, dazed. "Thought you could use a hand..." he smirked.

Max picked Alec up after making him a quick bandaid from the lab supplies to stop the bleeding. She blurred back to the main office with the cure in the suitcase and handed it to one of the other X5s.

"I know there's already some people gathering the injured, so take them all back to Terminal City now in one of our transports. Take this back to Terminal City as well and give it to Dix. Tell him to start making more of it as soon as possible. It's important," Max told 420.

The X5 nodded and left immediately.

Max handed Alec to several X5s taking away some of the injured to be put on the first transport back.

"Don't die on me Alec," she muttered before leaving him.

Alec just smiled, as if in a peaceful rest. He was already in a daze from blood loss. It was not looking good.

Once Alec was out of sight, Max went to help the other transgenics clear out the main office. When all the Familiars were captured or eliminated and the charges were set, the transgenics left the Familiar headquarters and pressed the lovely button, blowing everything to bits.

Everyone cheered as they loaded up into the transports to head back to Terminal City. Max congratulated everyone and thanked them once again for joining together and defeating their enemies once and for all. They would now be safe from their transgenic hunts. Max also explained the procedures of what would happen when they would get back – burying the dead, caring for the injured, etc. Those who were available to stick around to help were asked to do so, while those needing to get back would be able to leave.

As soon as Max reached Terminal City with the remaining unharmed transgenics, she headed to the infirmary. Only 3 of their troops became a casualty. It was better than to be expected against the Familiars. Then again, only a handful of Familiars actually held fire arms at the headquarters, which made it easier to avoid deadly injuries. They lost 1 of the troops to the fight – those were immediately buried and honored in the traditional Manticore way.

The infirmary was working overtime as they tried to handle the incoming casualties. Several transgenics came to help after coming back from the fight. Max found Alec, but he was still unconscious.

"He'll be fine, but he needs rest. He lost a lot of blood. We transfused him though, so he should be getting better soon. The bullet didn't puncture any vital organs – he's more fortunate than some," one of the nurses informed her.

Max nodded slightly and continued to watch Alec as he slept. He looked so peaceful...

Dalton gently tugged Max's shirt to bring attention to himself. "Max, Dix asked for you."

Max nodded and thanked the young boy before heading over to Dix.

"What's going on?"

"Breaking news," Dix explained as he directed her attention to the TV.

_This is a breaking news report. People all over the world have begun suffering from a strange toxin. Several hundreds have died, while millions have fallen ill. No one yet knows the cure for this never before seen danger, but scientists are working overtime to ensure that a cure is found as soon as possible. We will keep you up to date as news continues. It is advised that you stay inside, for it is believed that this toxin is airborne._

"The suitcase I gave you – it's the cure to whatever this toxin is. Long story short, the Familiars found it using my DNA to save those they needed. They were going to dominate the world after this thing did its job and killed off most of the population. I was hoping you could make several copies of it and send it to the CDC for a Dr. George addressed from...Linda Eastman."

Dix nodded. "Will do Max. It'll be out before tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Dix."

"No problem. Hope Alec gets better. I heard what happened."

Max nodded and headed back to the infirmary to check on Alec. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his strong heart beat as he slept. She was careful to avoid the wound, not wanting to make him feel anymore pain than necessary. She didn't leave that night, staying with the one remaining person she considered a close friend. She didn't sleep that night, shedding silent tears over the realization of all that had happened within the past week. Logan was gone. Joshua was gone. Her people had died in a war to defeat the Familiars. Alec almost died as well. She couldn't take all the pain she felt at that moment. It was too much for her.

At this moment, all she wanted was to disappear. She was no longer needed in this world. Terminal City and the transgenics were doing fine without her. The world had their cure. She served her purpose in life. How could she survive without Logan and Joshua?

Another voice reminded her that she still had Original Cindy, Sketchy, and everyone else at Jam Pony. Another voice reminded her that she still had Alec, who although he was on the surface an unreliable jerk, he truly cared for her, and he was a good friend.

As her last tears fell, she finally fell into some sort of restless nap, sitting right next to Alec, who had unconsciously placed an arm around her to comfort her. Although he was still out, he somehow knew there was a person who needed comfort just right next to him. Max slept peacefully until morning, forgetting all her troubles with the comfort provided from the simple gesture and reminding her that she wasn't alone.

As morning came, Alec had awoken now and was watching Max sleep on his chest. He smiled slightly, knowing they had finally succeeded. He had never seen Max so peaceful, and he was careful not to disrupt her in her sleep.

But her transgenic senses must have kicked in because before a minute was up, she had awoken.

"I thought you didn't sleep," Alec teased.

Max shrugged. "Had a rough week. What else can a girl do when everyone else is sleeping?"

"You could be getting me that pitcher of beer," he suggested.

Max punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You need to get better first before you start chugging down beer." She suddenly became serious. "Thanks for saving me...again."

Alec just grinned. "So that makes it two pitchers of beer?"

Max just punched him again.

"OW! I'm injured here!"

"Never stopped you from doing anything," she reminded.

"So? You're supposed to treat the injured with some respect. That means no hitting!"

Max just smirked. "You wish!"

Another X5 popped into the room at noon to deliver some food for the patients and informed Max that she was needed again in the command center.

Max sighed and promised she'd be back.

"It's about the cure, Max," Dix informed her as soon as she arrived to the Command Center

Max turned her attention to the news report.

_This is another breaking news update from Channel 13. Dr. George from the CDC has recently informed us that a cure has been found. Here is Dr. George with the details._

_The CDC recently received a cure for this unknown toxin and is now distributing it to the public as soon as possible. I would like to personally thank Linda Eastman - or is it Max - for ensuring the cure was received in a timely manner, as well as the people in Terminal City. Anyone afflicted by this toxin should take care to thank them as well, for if it hadn't been for them, we would not have been able to save as many lives as we did. Thank you._

_This is Rebecca Stewart reporting from Channel 13 news. We will continue to provide updates on this devastating event, so stay tuned for more._

"This Dr. George know you as Linda Eastman? I didn't mention it was from Terminal City or Max," Dix said, confused.

Max just smiled. "I don't think Dr. George will ever forget Linda Eastman. She was...rather special. He knows she's a transgenic now. Her face has been in the media ever since the siege."

Dix just nodded, still uncertain of exactly what she was trying to say, but assumed that Linda Eastman was Max.

"Well, I guess we're all set now. How many people have stayed behind?"

"About half of those that came. We've got plenty of help until the injured are ready to go back on their own."

"Great. Where's Mole? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's been around. I noticed he's been rather talkative lately with a certain someone."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Dix just grinned. "Yep. You'll find him frequenting our bar."

"This I gotta see later...Well, I'll catch ya later Dix. Thanks for your help."

"Sure, seeya Max."

**A/N**: Well, that's basically it. Sorry it's not too original, but I guess I've read so many alternate endings that it's easy for this to become a repeat of something that's been done after all these years. I will be posting an epilogue to conclude it within a week, which will more or less reveal how a relationship begins between Max and Alec...

Thanks for reading and please review...


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"These packages don't deliver themselves, now bip, bip bip!" Normal yelled at Max and OC, who were taking their time to put things away in their lockers.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day where I'm actually glad to be back," Max said.

"Boo, after all that's happened, it don't hurt to have a bit o' Normal here an there."

Max grinned at her pun. "It sure doesn't."

"Hey," Alec interrupted. "Max, I saw this nice shiny statue the other day. Could probably fence it for fifty grand. You in?"

Original Cindy rolled her eyes. "Is that what you two call a date?"

"What's wrong with getting a little cash?" Max asked amused.

"Well, you two lovebirds are free to do whateva you want. Just don't let Original Cindy hearin' 'bout it. Original Cindy don't want no cops lookin' for her when you get caught."

"I'll pick you up at nine then?" Alec asked.

Max smiled, "It's a date."

"Great," Alec grinned. "I'll see you then." Alec then left with his packages.

"So how long has it been now that you two been together? A month?"

"Three weeks," Max corrected.

"Sure don't seem like it. Then again, you two known each otha since Manticore."

Max shrugged. "Well, I'll catch ya later at Crash? I'm going to head out now. Need to stop by and pick up my meds."

"Alright boo. Catch ya lata."

Max headed out on her bicycle, thinking about all that had happened.

_Sometimes it seems like it happened to someone else. Like maybe it was a story I heard. Even though I know that it was me who saved these people, my strange no junk DNA that provided the cure. It was a year ago Logan and Joshua died, but so did White and many more Familiars. It was a year ago that the transgenics finally defeated the Famliars, saving mankind from their domination. And now, transgenics are looked upon as heroes of sorts by some. Still loathed by a select few, but most importantly, accepted by the general population. Many things have changed, but friends do not. But things between friends can change..._

_**Eight weeks ago...**_

"_What are you doing up here?" Max asked, not turning away from the view the Space Needle provided._

"_Just thought I might find you up here."_

"_I come here to be alone, Alec."_

"_You kicking me out?" Alec asked with a pout._

_Max was silent, so Alec took a seat beside her._

"_Mind telling me what's on your mind?" Alec asked._

"_The usual."_

"_Max, the past is the past. You've got to let go."_

_Max sighed before replying, "I know Alec. It's just hard."_

_Alec gently placed an arm around Max's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "I know," he reassured. "That's the hard thing about life. Life goes on, even when the people around you don't."_

_A normal person wouldn't notice the silent tears Max had shed at those words. A normal person wouldn't notice the uneven breathing from her cries. But Alec was not normal, and so he just held her in his arms, hoping it would comfort her and end those tears. It was not the first time he had found her here, but it was the first time she had allowed herself any emotional release in his presence._

_And like all the times before, Alec knew exactly when Max was ready to leave, and so they left together and headed to Crash._

_**Four weeks ago...**_

"_It's a nice view," Alec greeted as he set foot on the space needle._

"_Yeah, it is."_

"_I haven't seen you back here in a while." He was now standing next to her._

"_You following me now, Alec?"_

"_Just making sure you're ok," Alec replied casually._

"_I'm fine."_

"_So what brings you up here today?"_

"_Life."_

_Alec merely nodded. "You're not still – "_

"_No, I'm not still moping," Max replied, irritated._

"_Ok. Do you want me to leave?"_

_Max was silent, so he turned away this time, feeling as if he were intruding._

_But before he was able to leave, Max called him back, "No...please, stay with me."_

_Alec smiled and returned to her side. The two remained their the whole night, staring into the city scene below them in silence, lost in their own thoughts._

_**Three weeks ago...**_

_Max crept silently down the halls, looking for the statue. At the other end of the building, Alec slid down through a rope._

_Max had just disarmed the security system and was about to remove the statue when Alec arrived on the scene._

"_Didn't think I'd be finding you here Max," Alec whispered._

"_This statue's mine, Alec. You'd better leave."_

"_Aww, come on Max. Can't we split it? I got in here fair and square."_

"_I disabled the security system first."_

"_Yeah, I noticed," he muttered to himself. "But I've got the tools to keep the pressure switch from setting off the alarm."_

"_What makes you think I don't?"_

_He held up her tools and grinned. "Come on, split it?"_

_Max scowled as she tried to snatch her tools back. Alec easily dodged her grasp. "Easy Max. You don't want us to break something now."_

"_This is NOT the time for games Alec," she whispered harshly as she tried yet again to get her tools back from Alec, but as Alec dodged, he landed right on an invisible laser, setting off the alarm._

"_Great, look what you did Alec!" Max cried furiously as they blurred towards Alec's entrance and quickly clambered back onto the roof before the doors sealed them in tight._

"_Aww, come on Max. There's always tomorrow."_

"_Give me back my tools, Alec."_

"_Come and get them," he grinned._

_Max blurred and attempted to kick them out of his hands, but Alec blocked her kick and threw the tools to his other hand._

_Max reached for them yet again but he just tossed them to his other hand. With each attempt, Max backed him unknowingly further and further into a corner, until there was no where else to run._

"_Give 'em up now," Max demanded. "Or you'll be sorry."_

"_We can talk about this, can't we?"_

"_Alec, give them back now!" she yelled as she reached for them yet again._

_In that split second, Alec sidestepped, causing them to switch positions. Now Max was the one backed into the corner._

"_Alec! I don't have all night for this!"_

_Alec just gazed into her eyes, ignoring her cries. Max stopped yelling shortly after she realized Alec was just staring at her. As her eyes met his, the two were mesmerized by each other. Max didn't remember who initiated it, but she did remember kissing him back with a passion she had never felt before._

_The tools were forgotten as they broke off the kiss and enveloped one another in another kiss. Their hearts were racing by the time their second kiss broke off._

"_Max?" Alec asked with a pleading look in his eyes._

_Max knew exactly what he was asking for, and revealed a feral grin. "We're wasting time here. Your place in five minutes."_

_Alec grinned. The two found their motorcycles and sped off into the night._

_The following morning, Max awoke first – the thoughts of what happened flooded back to her...and she smiled. She hadn't been in heat, and yet she still did it. She only wondered why she didn't realize it sooner – who she had been looking for was right there in front of her. Maybe Manticore wasn't wrong to pair them up._

"_Alec?" she asked quietly, wondering if he was awake._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I guess this changes things between us, huh?"_

_Alec kissed her gently on the head. "Yeah, I guess this does. Does this mean you won't hit me anymore?"_

"_As if," she scoffed, punching him in the shoulder._

_Alec sighed and shook his head disappointedly while Max got up to get dressed. Alec followed shortly after._

"_Don't expect me to be all sweet and caring now, especially in front of Normal," Max stated._

"_You do and we're through," Alec replied in agreement._

_The two shared a small kiss before heading off to Jam Pony that morning. It was a week later before Original Cindy and Sketchy found out the two of them were together, and a week after that that Normal noticed the two together. Normal couldn't believe his eyes, and his expression was unforgettable, but as soon as he came to his senses, he sent them on runs in separate directions, claiming he didn't want them getting distracted._

As Max arrived at the address, she quickly delivered the package and then headed to pick up some more Tryptophan. Things were different now, but at least she had someone to share it with.

On the other side of town, Alec smiled as he thought back to all the times he and Max shared. He always feared Max would reject him like she did that first day he met her when he walked into her cell. But she didn't, and he was happier than he had ever been in his life. He would not mess things up this time, especially now that Manticore had no more say in his life.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that's it. This is probably one of the first 'love' pieces I've ever written, so I hope it's not too crummy. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading this whole piece. Please review - Come on, it's the last chapter! At least let me know what you thought of it!!! Good, bad? What?!

Oh and I have to advertise for my other MA fic here again before I forget...Please check out **_The Reins of Leadership_**: I just started it - it's an AU starting after AJBAC when Max was left back in Manticore. Max is made a CO to prevent her from escaping. Will she still leave when people depend on her? Check it out! I haven't posted too many chapters so it's not too hard to catch up...

Alright, I'm going to stop talking. Please push the button and submit a review! It'll do you good...


End file.
